When Two Worlds Collide Crossover Fic
by pairegal21
Summary: Completely AU, Ted Pathology meets Claire Heroes and he falls for her hard.


**Title:** When Two Worlds Collide (Crossover Fic)

**Pairing:** Ted (Pathology) & Claire (Heroes)

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Completely AU, Ted meets Claire and he falls for her hard.

Thanx to elenwyn for the beta!

'Claire Bennet, blonde hair, looks about 16/17**.** She appears to have been stabbed in the chest; the knife is still in there.'

The man brought a dead teenager into the lab**.** Ted just stared at her for a moment, and then began working on her after the man left.

The first thing Ted attempted to do was pull the knife out without attempting to damage any tissue. He then went to the cupboard to retrieve a scalpel**.** When he turned around he was not prepared for what he saw.

'Cough, Cough**,**' Claire had once again survived**.** She sat upright**,** looking around to see where she was**,** then she found a pair of dark eyes glued to her.

'How are you alive?' Ted was shocked, this hadn't happened before where the patient was actually alive and talking, she had been stabbed, she should have been dead. He moved closer to her body and pressed his hand against her bare bloodied stomach 'Does this hurt?'

Claire felt strange that this guy she didn't even know was touching her, 'Not anymore.'

Claire then made her way off the table and tried to search for her clothes, she was feeling really uncomfortable standing naked in front of a guy she'd never met before.

'Thanks for saving my life by the way**,** but you wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are?'

'Uh..no, and since I saved our life aren't you indebted to me forever?' Ted couldn't take her eyes off Claire ever since she stood up in front of him. First he noticed the curves of her breasts, his eyes traveled further down and he could have sworn he was salivating like some dog.

'I guess.' Claire laughed, but she was kind of creeped out at the same time, what could he possibly want from her**?**

'Would you least let me examine you to make sure that you are okay?' Ted asked in a very professional way.

'Fine. But please**,** you can't tell what I can do.'

'Okay, so can you get back up on the table.'

Claire nodded and laid back down in the cold surface.

Ted knew this was wrong and that he shouldn't have been doing this, but part of him was screaming inside**.** He wanted this girl more then he should, and she was just a minor. He just wanted to touch her a little bit, and she was letting him**,** there was nothing wrong with that.

He's hand first brushed her foot, then he slowly guided his hand up her leg, looking if any other marks had been left on her skin. His hand travelled further up her thigh, then his fingers lightly pressing close to her pelvic area, his fingers were inches away from her clit, Claire was beginning to feel wet before**,** which had never happened to her, then Ted moved his hand up to her stomach. He noticed how nervous the girl looked while he was doing this to her body, and he w**o**ndered for a second if she was enjoying it. She was letting a complete stranger touch any area of her body and he couldn't wait to play around with her breasts. But first Ted cleared his throat to clear the silence, 'Are you feeling anything at all when I do any of this?'

Claire gulped, of course she was, she was feeling only one thing**;** very aroused**.** If he had of touched her clit she would have surely screamed but in a good way**,** 'No pain at all.'

She saw a smile spread over the man's face, 'Good.'

Ted continued to move his hand to her breasts**,** finally, he didn't think he was overstepping any patient boundaries by first tracing the curves of her breasts lightly then cupping one breast at time, almost squeezing it too hard, 'Does that feel okay**?**

'Oh my God , Yes**,**' Claire sounded a little too excited when she answered him. Ted then hesitantly removed his hand away from her skin.

'Would it be okay if I gave you a pelvic exam? I just really want to know the limits of this ability you have just in case there was an**y** damage to the abdomen .'

'Yes.' Claire didn't know what she was saying anymore**,** she wasn't even thinking**.** All she could feel was this man's hands so sensually touching her and she just wanted him to do it so much more**.** She didn't mind anything he touched, she just never wanted him to stop, but again she was worried that maybe she would feel too aroused.

Ted knew**,** like all doctors that he should put a glove on when doing this but he didn't want to, he wanted this girl feel everything and anything**;** the need to for him to just get on top of her and fuck her was growing more and more.

He fingered her clit, pretending that he was just feeling the area for any adobimal pain**.** He rubbed his fingers against a little to see her reaction, 'Ohhhh.' Yes**,** a little moan had escaped from the girl's mouth.

Claire hoped the man hadn't noticed this**:** **'**What am I doing**?'** she kept thinking to herself**.** Did she really want this man she didn't know to feel her up**?**

Ted started to rub slightly harder losing control a little**.** he wanted her to scream his name**,** feel her inside him, but he didn't know whether she would go along with something like this. Then he felt her getting wet, he had done it, now he knew she was turned on by him and just maybe she could be his next Juliette. 'I'm making you wet aren't I, don't be afraid**,** its okay.'

'Yeah… um..' Claire didn't know what to say**,** she was more embarrassed then anything.

'Do you want me to stop?' Now Ted was speaking out of line but he'd know for sure whether this girl really wanted him or not.

'Would it be okay if I said no?'

Was this man serious? She didn't even know his name but she didn't really care either.

Ted took this as a yes and forced his fingers harder in to her **c**lit, Claire screamed and tried to buck into the same motion as his fingers. 'Fuck, Yes.'

Ted couldn't stop grinning**,** he was enjoying giving this girl so much pleasure, he wanted to feel it too, he couldn't take it anymore. Claire noticed Ted pulling his fingers out of her then to her surprise he was getting undressed**. **He ripped away his shirt, unbuckled his pants as fast as he could and pulled down his boxers Then he literally jumped on top of her**.**

'You want this**,** right?' He asked her.

Claire still wasn't thinking straight**,** her hormones were doing all the talking for her, 'Only if you tell me your name.'

Claire was already panting, this naked man was on top of her and she had never felt more excited in her life.

'Ted.' Then he wasted no time in putting his cock inside of her**. **He grabbed onto her shoulder and didn't care about how young or fragile this girl was, he never did**,** and thrusted into her.

He thrusted quicker and quicker, his body moved up and down and Claire struggled to grab hold of his back, 'Ted, Yes, more, Yes, Oh My God,' Claire just screamed Ted'sname over and over.

She just wanted him to fuck her over and over. She had to grab on to something**,** he was moving so quickly and she was surprised at how in sync his butt was moving with his back, searched for his bum and dug in her fingernails, 'Claire, Yes…….' Claire realized all Ted wanted to feel was pain, she was perfect for him because no matter how hard Ted forced himself inside of her**,** she could never get hurt.

'C'mon Ted, more.' She could handle anything he thought, Claire even opened her legs wider for him**. **Ted moved in deeper, Claire tried to move with him but Ted was just too fast for her. She could see the twisted grin on is face, he really had no morals fucking someone half his age. 'Oh, Claire, Oh…'

He was getting so much pleasure out of pumping into her, he just kept moving his cock all around inside of her, he was dripping with so much sweat that Claire couldn't hold him**,** he was just too slippery**. S**he let go of his bum and just lay there while Ted continued fuckning the life out of her.

Ted then began to show some compassion for the girl, she looked so defeated, she was enjoying every minute but she wasn't experienced for sex like this**,** she was just a virgin. 'Did you want to try something out?'

'Okay, but I don't really know how to do much.'

'Its okay, as you can see I'm the most non-judgmental person there is.' Ted hopped off her and Claire got off the table so Ted could be underneath. She sat on top of his body, still feeling his sharp erection on her skin**.** She leaned down on top of him so that his cock was inside of her again.

Claire ran her fingers down Ted's chest, looking into his eyes as she gripped his chest**.** **S**he moved slowly**,** rolling her hips around, Ted looked like he was going to have an orgasm, his mouth was open and his eyes were open wide, 'Claire harder, harder.'

Claire then tried thrusting herself into him, leaning her body lower, letting her breasts bounce all over the place. Ted shocked her again by suddenly sitting up**.** He held her back in his arms and began sucking on one of Claire's nipples, starting to bite them, 'Ted, Ted, Ted…' She was screaming again**.**

She started straddling him**, **trying not to lose the hold she had on his erection, her body and breasts continued to bounce up and down, Ted had buried his face in her breasts. He then moved his hands down to firmly hold Claire's bum and pushed it harder into his erection, Claire screamed again. He kept moving Claire closer into his erection, continuing to suck on her other nipple**.** It was the most mind blowing experience of both their lives.


End file.
